


Forgot to have the talk

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: Stoick/Hiccup stories [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: [Takes place during the riders of berk cartoon.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stoick's pov

"Dad!"

Groaning I roll over in my bed. Why can't Hiccup let me sleep? I had a rough day today since Thornado thought it would be funny to fly close to the ocean enough for fish to be able to hit me in the face, then I caught Spitelout and Snotlout in back of the great hall.....well let's just say I never wanted to see my little brother doing that with his son, the Thorston twins went Yak tipping again, then I caught Spite and 'Lout again in the arena and finally I did something with my dragon and my Gobber that my hips hurt a bit.

"Daddy! It hurts!"

That got my attention since Hiccup never calls me daddy unless he's sick or in alot of pain. Groaning I sit up and stretch. "Hiccup? What's wrong son?" I ask before I see that my son was sobbing softly. "Son? Is it your leg?"

He shakes his head and climbs onto my big bed. Picking him up I sit him in front of me. "What hurts son?" I ask as I check him over.

"My thing! I woke up and it was really hard like my leg!" Hiccup says as he lifts up his nightshirt to reveal his hardened length and freckled chest.

I feel my ears get hot when I realise that I never told him about what to do when he has a "special" dream and wakes up with a problem in his undies. He is 13 now so I guess I should've had "The Talk" with him last year.

"Daddy! It hurts! Make it stop!"

Hiccup's shout snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking at his freckled face I see big tears dripping off his round, chubby cheeks. Cupping his face I wipe his tears away with my thumb. "It's ok son. Your ok. You just need to.....um.....m-masturbate." I say as I try not to look at my sons throbbing length.

Hiccup sniffles before tilting his head to the side. "What?" He asks softly.

Sighing softly I pet down his hair and kiss his forehead. "You need to move your hand up and down on your.....thing until white stuff comes out. Ok?" I say softly.

"B-But daddy! I-It feels funny when I touch it!" Hiccup whimpers. "Can't you do it? Please?"

I feel my eyes widen when he says this. "U-Uh Hiccup, son I-I can't do that sweetie." I say softly.

"Please daddy? It hurts so bad!" Hiccup says before more tears fall out of his green eyes. "Please daddy! Please! Daddy makes me feel better! Or I can go wake up papa."

A image flashes before my mind of Gobber teaching Hiccup to masturbate and, possibly, how to have sex. If Hiccup asks him especially if he's in tears Gobber will do anything he asks. Grabbing my babies hips I move him into my lap where his head rests on my shoulder. Turning my head into his auburn colored hair I kiss his temple before I gently wrap my hand around my boy's length.

"Ok sweetie daddy will teach you but you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Ok baby?" I say as I smell his hair as I whisper in his ear.

He nods quickly. From where I am I get a good whiff of my babbies hair. I smell a few good scents coming from him. Wood, snow and flowers. Kissing his cheek I start moving my hand up and down slowly earning a small gasp.

"Daddy." Hiccup moans softly as he wiggles. "S-Stop daddy! It feels funny daddy!"

Shushing my baby softly I kiss his forehead as I move the pad of my thumb over the tip of his length to spread the little bead of pre-cum that was coming out of his little slit over the tip. He let's out a whimper before his small hips try to thrust up into my hand. "D-Daddy....f-feels good." He whimpers softly.

Nuzzling the side of his head I feel his tiny hands wrap around my larger one. Smiling I kiss his forehead as I start moving my hand faster as I hold him close to my chest with my free arm. "D-Daddy!" Hiccup whimpers as he thrusts up into my hand.

A second later my baby cries out in pleasure before his tiny hands grip my bigger one as his seed coats the top of my hand. "Feel better baby?" I ask him softly as he tries to catch his breath.

He nods slightly before I feel him wiggle in my lap. "Daddy? What's poking my back?" He asks softly.

I feel a blush raise on my face as he turns around and gently starts poking at the tent in my pants. "Daddy your all hard down here. Is your thing doing it too?" He asks me softly.

Looking at my boy I groan softly when his little hand rubs at my pants. "S-Son don't do that baby. Y-You'll make me do something I will regret." I whisper as he unbuckles my belt.

I watch as he tries to pull down my pants before I lift my hips a bit so he's able to take them off of me along with my undies. Grabbing Hiccup's wrist I look down at him with a deep blush. "S-Son what are you doing?" I ask him softly.

"I'm going to make you feel better before it starts to hurt." Hiccup says before he moves my shirt so my length is seen.

I stiffen when I feel Hiccup wrap his little hands around my big length. Now compared to my son my own manhood is about as thick as my sons arm and as long from his wrist to his elbow while his own was about as about as long as my palm and as thick as one of my fingers. Watching my boy move his hands on my length I close my eyes and lean back so my boy has enough room to play with me.

That is until I feel a small swipe of a tounge. Gasping I look down at my baby who was licking at the tip and even licking the slit making me cry out in pleasure. It's been a while since I've felt something like this. Usually I'M the one doing the sucking so it's been quite a while. "The stuff coming out taste funny daddy. I like it." Hiccup says softly before I feel his lips wrap around my length.

Gasping I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out. "H-Hiccup. S-Suck a bit harder son." I whisper as he nibbles the side of my length. "H-How do you kn-know *moan* how to do this?"

He lets go of my length with a soft pop before smiling up at me. "I saw you doing this to Gobber and Thornado." He says which makes me gain a renewed heat in my face.

He licks the tip again with a smile which makes me moan softly before I feel the knot in my stomach slowly loosening.....until Hiccup licks from my balls up to the tip where he nibbles at my foreskin. Crying out I cum all over my boy's face and night tunic.

Panting softly I look down at my little boy. Picking him up I take his tunic off and use it to clean his face. Kissing his clean forehead I lay down holding my boy to my chest as he giggles happily. "That was fun daddy. Can we do that again?" He asks me softly as I pull the quilt over us.

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Of course baby. Of course."


End file.
